Where do I have to go!
by Magister of OZ
Summary: The end isn't always the end... Truth! Why can't I get a god damn break!


A familiar scene is played before us... the battle with father and it's shocking conclusion..

The malevolent fiend had wished to overcome god and become it, but his plans were foiled by the amestrian military, his old colleague van hohenheim, and the fullmetal alchemist, Edward elric. But as the law of equivalent exchange states "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost" and in the battle, Edward suffered a loss

The alchemist had lost his automail replacement arm and was in peril of having his soul taken from him by father. In a last ditch effort, the very damaged armored brother, alphonse elric, had traded his soul back to the other side of the gate and retrieved his brothers arm. In having his arm returned in exchange for his brother, Edward had went in a state of great anger and, using his alchemical powers, defeated father and released the remaining souls of the trapped xerxians father had sacrificed to obtain power. Now that the final battle had concluded, only one question remained... What about alphonse?...

The boy had his soul contained in a suit of armour, with Edward having sacrifice his right arm to do so, of course.., after both had foolishly attempted to resurrect their late mother. Now Edward, using all his genius, had been trying to a find to restore alphonse, while not caring for his condition at all. Ling yao, the "if he played his cards right" soon-to-be emperor of xing, had recommended using a philosopher stone he had came across. Edward promptly refused, not wishing to sacrifice innocent souls to fix his mistakes. Van hohenbeim had came with bis own idea... "Edward...use my life for the toll... use me to save alphonse.."

This had Edward extremely irritated, having the choice once again to sacrifice a life to fix his mistakes again, he got the idea out of his father's head by doing the unthinkable and refer to him as his father. After that, a thought occurred to him

Of course...

* * *

The truth was all powerful being, refer as the universe, all, one, god, and whoever he is in acquainted with at the given moment,...which was next to no one...

Seriously, almost no one arrives at the truth haven't usually died in the process of getting there. The most interesting things has happened of the last 2 thousand years... and it was going to end soon. Father bastard is back to where he came from, the elder elric has his arm, the younger has rejoined his body and soul, van hohenheim's stone will soon run out, the flame colonel will soon regain his sight, and of course the eldest elric son will retrieve his brother. A big old happy ending..

And that's completely boring to him... he won't let elric go just yet... he was simply too fun to watch

He has a plan...

* * *

Edward has activated the portal with a cut-clear plan: Get rid of his alchemy. No need for something that has been a pain for all those around him. Couldn't even save a little girl from getting turn into a chimera, even with alchemy...

Shaking his head of those thoughts, it's Showtime. He stared at the living embodiment of his personal hell, the gate and its watcher. God, the universe, he is all and he is one, and he is Edward himself.. the truth... the truth smiled, bearing at off his pearly white teeth "I take it your here to retrieve your brother?" Edward frowned, always mad of hearing this thing talk "just how are you planning to pull an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your body?" Edward clenched his fist, 'no way in hell am I doing that!'

Edward was going to point at the gate behind him and offer it, just as planned until... "Before you do something stupid, I have a proposition for you" Edward looked ahead at the pearly white figure and his ominous creepy smile "But-" "Before you go do something stupid, if you do this task, I'll not only give back your brother, I'll also return the colonel eyes and your teachers organs" Edward gulped, if it's for that, he'll at least listen... he sighed "Go on..."

The truth grinned as wide as he can

* * *

"Al...Al... ALPHONSE!"

The younger elric opened his eyes and looked in front of him, staring at all of friends and even his father, too. That's when he realized... He had eye's?! He looked at his body and find his body is no longer in the gate. Mei chang, in tears, went to hug her precious alphonse apologizing for sending his soul to the damned gate, he apologized for putting her through that, as he always does, being the apologetic one. He smiled as he shooked his father's hands, but he realized something off.."Wait, where's brother?..I don't see him..." he was surprised and shocked at the reactions, of shock and sadness, he started "Where's b-" "ALPHONSE!" They all lift there heads in shock of the familiar voice of the younger state alchemist.

There shock grew as the transmutation circle relit and even more when the gate grew out of it. "B-brother?!" "Alphonse! Hold on!" The gate was pushed opened by the fullmetal alchemist, letting out a large scream "Brother?!" "Edward?!" "Elric?!" "Fullmetal?!" All the people in the field stared at their friend, family, and/or allie "Brother?! Why do you have the gate with you?!" Edward grinned as black hands began to appear. "Truth made me a deal... I have to leave to leave for a bit..." "But-?!" They were cut off by screams behind them, Roy mustang placed his hands over face and izumi clutched her stomach. Roy stopped and started to look around with his blind, unseeing e- "I-I can see?!.." ..what...

Edward smiled "I not only got your body, but also the colonel's eyes and teacher's organ's" a black hand wrapped around his arm "Shit! I don't have long to explain, I have to leave for an unknown number of time." More arms started grabbing him "I'm coming back, let's get this straight! I'll be back.." he glanced at his father, who was staring at him in shock "Look after him, okay?!" Hohenheim nodded with a determined look, if his son asks, he will do it...

Edward looked at alphonse, who was in tears "Just hold on al, I'll be back.." The black arms start dragging him in, he smiles "Time for my payment...wish me luck..." "Brother! You can't do! I don't want to lose you!.." he gulps "I'm sorry al..." and was pulled through the gate

They stared as the gate faded the light finally died down... Edward was gone, and they weren't sure when he'll be coming back.. Ling yao, shaking his head to clear himself of these thoughts "What do we do now?.." Al clenched his fist, his flesh fist his brother had returned to him "What I always do..." he looked at where his brother was last "I will have faith in brother!" He glared in determination, his brother say he'll back and he will come back!

* * *

'Ahh...Truth, I always end up passing through this damn thing...'

What was the specifics of this again?...

"The thing I have for you is to survive."

* * *

**Yo, this is the start of some crossovers of fma:**

**1st: I am always a dog...{Ouran high school host club}(started)**

**2nd: Magic exists?! But I'm a alchemist! {Harry potter}(started)**

**3rd: ****This goes against my beliefs... {Negima magister magi negi}(in progress)**

**4th: ...This goes against physics... {Soul eater}(in progress)**

**5th: This... is awesome! I'm a pirate! {Pirates of the Caribbean}(in progress)**

**6th: ...I work solo, okay?... {Teen titans}(in progress)**

**7th: ...I don't even...{panty and stocking}(in progress)**

**8th: (place holder)**


End file.
